Chicago
by Lady Mari-chan
Summary: It's curtains up for the yearly high school play. Mayhem follows its cue, and its Weiss to the rescue. Parody of the Musical Chicago. AU - features Ouka.


Here we go again, my warped mind at work. Enjoy, Read on!!! Mari.  
  
Chicago (Parody) By Mari-chan October 2003 - Feb 2004  
  
Warnings: High School play. Cross-dressing. Falling set pieces. Pairings: Aya x Ken Ken x Aya implied through a closed door. Disclaimers: I do not own Weiss Kreuz, nor do I own the rights to Chicago. Used for readers enjoyment. See the movie, or play. It's very good.  
  
*  
  
The phone was ringing, Omi walked towards the small table but it stopped before he picked it up. A moment later he heard Aya calling him.  
  
"Omi, phone."  
  
"Hai," Omi said back picking the receiver up from the cradle. "Tsukiyono desu."  
  
"Omi?" the soft female voice spoke. "This is Miss Ball."  
  
"Oh hi," he said cheerfully. "Is everything OK?"  
  
"Oh...yes, I was calling about the show tryouts."  
  
"Oh, how did I do?"  
  
"Well, that's why I'm calling. Please hear me out before you answer."  
  
"'K"  
  
*  
  
Aya walked away from the phone when he heard Omi pick up and stepped back into the flower shop. Ken and Yohji looked up from their various tasks to acknowledge him.  
  
"Who was that?" Ken asked.  
  
"A Miss Ball from his school."  
  
"Oh, that's the theatre teacher."  
  
"Theatre?" Ken and Aya said in stereo.  
  
"Yep, the senior class is required to participate in the school play. This year they are doing "Chicago"."  
  
Ken smiled. "That's a great play, I would love to play Billy Flynn."  
  
Aya laughed outright. "Oh yeah, Billy and the bugnucks."  
  
"Hey," Ken said, with mock hurt, "You can play Velma Kelly."  
  
Yohji was laughing outright when the door to the shop opened and Omi walked in with a mixture of happiness and panic across his fair features.  
  
"What's up, Bishonen?" he asked.  
  
"That was Miss Ball."  
  
"Yes," Aya said.  
  
"She was calling about the tryouts."  
  
"Did you get a part?" Ken asked.  
  
Omi looked up at his friends, his eyes wide. "Well that's just it. I got a bigger part than even I thought I would get."  
  
Yohji smiled. "That's great. So who are you playing, Billy Flynn? Amos? Who?"  
  
"Roxie Hart," Omi spoke very quietly.  
  
Ken cocked his head. "Did you say Roxie Hart?"  
  
Omi was clearly blushing. "Yes."  
  
Yohji recovered first. "That's great, kid. Wow! That's quite a role; you carry most of the show."  
  
"But it's a girl's role."  
  
"May I point out that men played women's roles before women were allowed to perform, and they still play women in pantomimes?"  
  
Aya stepped in. "Did she say why she chose you for that role?"  
  
"His voice and build probably," Ken said.  
  
Omi looked up. "Yep, and that I have the energy to pull it off."  
  
Yohji was thrilled. "Omittchi, this is perfect. That is the greatest compliment. You did accept the role, right? I will help you rehearse. We all will, right?"  
  
Ken was nodding his head, and Aya was, well, Aya was smiling.  
  
Omi smiled. "OK, then, I'll do my best."  
  
*  
  
With only a month left of rehearsals, Omi had been off book for most of the rehearsal time. Not only had he memorized his lines but most of the other lines in the play. Yohji, as promised, had been his acting coach and all around supporter through most of the sessions.  
  
Once past the initial shock of a boy playing Roxie, the cast had warmed up to Omi in the role. His voice was perfect for the music and his acting style proved to match what the director had originally wanted. The only hang-up in Omi's opinion was the first scene in which Roxie and her man were supposed to be making out in bed. That had been taken care of by some choreography and two chuckling teenagers hidden under blankets. What looked like major fondling to the audience was actually strategically placed hands and feet pushing blanket material around, and the director had decided that when Roxie loses her clothes, her back would be to the audience, so, Omi just had to go shirtless. None of the girls in the cast had a problem with that. Omi noted that some of the guys didn't seem to mind either.  
  
Yohji sat in the back of the auditorium, watching the proceedings with a smile. He noted that Omi did not need to be miked; he had the perfect range voice for the hall. Miss Ball walked to him and sat beside the tall blond.  
  
"So, what do you think?"  
  
"I think it will be great." He turned to look at her. "And I'm not just saying that because of Omi."  
  
Miss Ball laughed. "He is something, isn't he? I am so glad he took the role. I honestly didn't think he would. Most teenaged boys wouldn't do it."  
  
Yohji smiled. "Omi is not like most teenaged boys."  
  
She turned to look at Yohji. "You're telling me. He is secure about who he is. He is also so mature for his age, but he knows how to have fun." She stopped to look at the stage, and yelled to the kids.  
  
"Next we are going to run the Press Conference Rag. Kathleen will play the piano for us during rehearsals, but remember Billy will have to be heard over the orchestra. You have 5 minutes to get ready."  
  
The kids scattered around, changing the set and setting up. Omi noticed Yohji sitting by Miss Ball and smiled.  
  
Yohji gave a jaunty salute back to Omi as he walked off the stage. Miss Ball gave a heavy sigh as she waited for the setup. Yohji used that instance to pull a flower from somewhere and lowered it in front of her face.  
  
"Sighing doesn't become you; turn that frown upside down."  
  
"Yohji, cut that out," Omi spoke from the stage, "that's my teacher." Other kids were laughing from behind Omi and looking at the proceedings.  
  
Yohji and Miss Ball separated, both blushing. She stood up and looked to Yohji once more. "Good to see you as always, Yohji."  
  
"My pleasure," Yohji replied as she walked towards the stage.  
  
* Omi stood in the mission room alone. He needed to work on the dance routine for the Roxie Hart number and this was the only place that none of the others would be using this time of day. He turned to the mission computer and hit the keyboard to make the music play. First he listened to the words to get the feel of the music, and then he began to move slowly following the written choreography in his hands and sang quietly to himself.  
  
For a few minutes he allowed himself to move through the music. Suddenly he had an idea. Crossing over to the computer, he paused the music and opened the drawer that was under the keyboard rest. Omi pulled out a handful of empty darts and held them between his fingers.  
  
"If I paint them red, I wonder..." he spoke to himself as he moved the dart, positioning it in his hand.  
  
"If I can get the right angle in the throw..."  
  
Ken began to walk down the stairs to the mission room to tell Omi that his shift was about to begin his feet silent against the metal stairwell. As he rounded the last few steps and placed his foot down on the tile he brought his face up to stare at a set of darts flying towards him. He stepped back quickly, almost falling up the stairs.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Uh, Ken-Kun!!!" Omi yelped as the darts flew intro the far wall with a soft thud. "I didn't see you."  
  
"What are you doing?" Ken asked as he looked at the wall. His expression changed. "Cool, when did you figure that pattern out?"  
  
Omi looked to the wall and smiled. The heart shape was beginning to look correct.  
  
"A few minutes back. I was thinking of using the blunt ones during Roxie's number. Of course I would need to ask Miss Ball if I could use them."  
  
"I like the effect," Ken said. "You do realize that your shift is about to start"  
  
Omi looked at the clock by the computer. "Already? Times flies. Let me close up here, and I'll be right up, 'K?"  
  
"OK," Ken said turning to go back up the stairs.  
  
Omi ejected the CD and placed it back in the jewel case. He shut the computer down and hit the light switch as he made his way up the winding stairs, the heart-shaped dart pattern remaining on the wall.  
  
*  
  
Omi had begun to quietly sing to himself on missions, and would forget about the voice activated mikes on the headsets, so he would be giving an impromptu concert of the songs he had to sing. No one had complained, even Aya with his radio silence line, had begun to enjoy the music. A few times they had all joined in on the chorus of "Roxie Hart" which had made Omi laugh, but he continued to sing.  
  
Aya had found the heart darts in the wall and had smiled to himself. He had even gone so far as to take a picture of the darts and then mock chided Omi for leaving them in the wall. The telling off losing all momentum when Yohji had walked in with the newly processed film, and showed off the heart pattern to all who would look at it; once again getting all sorts of remarks from the store lurkers.  
  
*  
  
One afternoon at the two weeks to go mark, Omi walked through the main door of the Koneko with his usual backpack and a bunch of clothes wrapped in plastic.  
  
Ken looked up. "Costumes, huh? I can't wait to see them."  
  
"Oh no, I am not modeling these for you."  
  
"Don't you have to try them on, for fit?" Aya asked.  
  
"Yes, but...." his voice failed him. "Only Yohji gets to see them until the show," he spoke quickly as he walked into the living area.  
  
Aya and Ken looked to Yohji,  
  
Yohji smiled at them. "Leave it to me."  
  
*  
  
Omi was busy hanging the costumes up to air and studying what he would be wearing.  
  
"I can't believe I have to wear lingerie," he said as he looked over the included scene list.  
  
In all Omi had seven outfits: two coats, a hat, and a bunch of accessories plus having to dance in heels. Oh, his aching feet. Wearing heels was one thing, having to move around in them was something else.  
  
A knock on his door broke his concentration on the costumes and he yelled an "it's open" into the hallway. Yohji let himself in and came to stand in the doorway to Omi's room.  
  
"How's it going?"  
  
"I have to wear lingerie."  
  
'You also need breasts. But, hey, if that girl who played Roxie can do it without breasts, you can too."  
  
"Yohji, that's not nice."  
  
"Well, she is flat."  
  
Omi just shook his head and told Yohji to sit down. He handed him the list and Yohji looked it over.  
  
"First the lingerie... I don't need to see you in that. Basically you're just going to sit up in the bed, pull it over your head and toss it right?"  
  
Omi nodded.  
  
"Well they say that if it looks good on the floor, it will look good on you. Next?"  
  
"Then the robe."  
  
Omi pulled the robe out of the plastic revealing a kimono. Yohji whistled. "That's a nice kimono."  
  
"Almost like one of Manx's fancy ones."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
By the time they had gotten to the costume for the Press Conference Rag, Omi had realized that the dress had a built in corset with a handle that stuck out a slit in the back of the dress.  
  
Yohji looked up at Omi's silence. "Problem?"  
  
"This dress has a handle in the back."  
  
"Must be the Press Conference Rag outfit. Billy is supposed to be using Roxie as a puppet."  
  
"That would explain the strange choreography," Omi said.  
  
"I take it that Miss Ball is going to have Billy sort of throw you around?"  
  
"Yep, good thing I'm flexible." He smiled as he placed the dress onto the rack with the others.  
  
"What time is rehearsal tonight?"  
  
"6:30."  
  
"I'll drive you."  
  
"Thanks," Omi replied closing the closet door and walking over to the bed. "Tonight is dance rehearsal, so I shouldn't be too late."  
  
"Aya will reach me on the cell if a mission comes up. We'll just take a duffel with mission wear in it and leave it in my car."  
  
Omi sat down and lay back on the foot of his bed. He exhaled loudly, and Yohji turned to look at him.  
  
"What's bothering you, Omi?" he asked.  
  
Omi exhaled again. "Just thinking."  
  
"About?"  
  
"Am I doing the right thing by playing this role?"  
  
"You're having doubts?"  
  
"Every now and then I have to wonder. I don't want to be the laughing stock of the school."  
  
Yohji lay back beside Omi and turned on his side to look at him, propped up on his elbow. He brushed Omi's bangs out of his face and smiled down at him.  
  
"First, I don't think you would ever be the laughing stock of the school, Omittchi. Second, I think you are doing great in the role. The cast has no problem with a guy in the role, so you shouldn't either. Third, you seem confident on the stage, and...." he touched Omi's nose with his finger, causing a smile to appear. "And I know you; you don't fake your feelings. You feel free up there, singing and dancing and acting like a girl."  
  
"Yohji."  
  
"What I am trying to say is that I think you are doing great. You will do great on the nights of the show, and I will be there every night to support you."  
  
"Thanks, Yohji-kun. I needed that." He pulled his arm up and linked them around Yohji's neck. He pulled him down into a half hug.  
  
Yohji smiled and hugged him back. He then sat up and pulled Omi up after him.  
  
"I'll meet you downstairs once you're ready," he said standing and walking to the door.  
  
"'K," Omi replied as Yohji stepped out the door and closed it behind him. Omi stood up and went into the bedroom to get a change of clothes. He founds himself humming the music to the song they had been talking about. The door closed behind him, and the sound of singing could be heard above the sound of running water.  
  
*  
  
Youji parked the sports car and hopped out. Omi followed suit on the other side, closing the door and grabbing his bag from the ledge behind the seat. Other cars were pulling up to drop kids off and then leaving. Omi turned to Yohji, about to say something, but a voice beat him to it.  
  
"Hey Omi, nice car. Is that your brother's?"  
  
Omi laughed at the person who had yelled across the parking lot, "He likes to think it's his." He then turned back to Yohji, who glared at him.  
  
"You don't have to stay if you don't want to."  
  
"Who says I don't want to?"  
  
Omi smiled. "Miss Ball, right?"  
  
Yohji nodded as they walked towards the stage door.  
  
Yohji held the door open for Omi and several of the other kids that had followed them to the doors. Omi waved and walked into the backroom with the other kids. Yohji wandered over to the stage area and peered through the side curtains. He was met with a vision in purple. Miss Ball was going over the choreography quietly to herself. She moved gracefully around the set, eyes closed, listening to music in headphones.  
  
Yohji watched in a state of rapture as Miss Ball continued to block movements before the rehearsal began. Suddenly she opened her eyes and saw Yohji standing there. She blushed and pulled the headphones from her head.  
  
"Mr. Kudoh, I didn't see you standing there."  
  
Yohji walked over and reached out for her hand. "You looked lovely dancing."  
  
She blushed again, and looked at the floor.  
  
In the back, Omi and the other cast members were putting their dance shoes on, when one of the other kids came up to him.  
  
"Hey, did you hear who is going to play Velma?"  
  
"I thought that Margie was," Omi said.  
  
"No, Margie had to pull out of the show. They got that blue haired girl, Okra, or whatever her name is."  
  
"Her name is Ouka," Omi responded, correcting.  
  
"You mean that stuck up on herself princess?" Another girl behind Omi said.  
  
Omi turned to her. "That's really not nice; she's not like that."  
  
"Oh, and how would you know?"  
  
Omi was about to answer that when the rumor mill opened its doors.  
  
"I'll bet Omi has gone out with her."  
  
"I thought Omi was gay?"  
  
"No, he's bi."  
  
"Does that mean we will get to see Velma and Roxie making out on stage?"  
  
Omi was getting a little ticked off, and it showed in his voice when he spoke.  
  
"Would you mind not discussing my sexual preferences in front of me?"  
  
"Well, what are you?"  
  
"Yeah Omi, tell us."  
  
Omi fought to control his anger. When he spoke, his voice was calm and unwavering.  
  
"What I am is none of your business. I don't feel that this is something I need to share with you, and second, unless you know Ouka, don't judge her. I think she will make a great Velma."  
  
The rumor mill huffed and went about its business.  
  
* Hell Week. Final Rehearsal.  
  
Omi stood off the side of the stage, dressed in a flapper style evening dress and a short overcoat, his hair hidden for the most part by a hat. He shifted from foot to foot waiting for the overture to end and the opening song to begin.  
  
Beside him, stood Jayce, who was playing the role of Roxie's soon to be killed man, as well as Billy Flynn. He watched his friend from out of the side of his eye and smiled to himself. Omi really could pass for a girl.  
  
The music ended and the opening beats of "All That Jazz" began to play. As Ouka began to sing, Jayce turned to Omi.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"As I'll ever be," Omi replied.  
  
Jayce moved too stand in front of Omi and picked up the prop flask from his pocket. It was uncapped, and filled with nothing. They just had to pretend to drink.  
  
Their cue word was sung and Omi dropped into character, placing his hand on Jayce's chest and pushing him lightly out into the stage lights, giggling on cue. The two stumbled out behind Ouka and made their way into the staged bedroom. In one choreographed move, Jayce spun Omi around and pushed him to the mattress, following him down to lie beside him. They raised the flask and took drinks as the lights dimmed over them and they froze in place.  
  
Ouka continued to sing and dance with some of the other cast mates and moved the action back to the other side of the stage.  
  
Omi and Jayce quickly used the darkness to shed the overcoats and part of the costumes, throwing the pieces off to waiting stage crewmembers in the wings. Jayce scurried past Omi to get into the bed and Omi followed. The two threw the covers over themselves and waited.  
  
Ouka finished her verse and made a large arc with her hand as the light once again came up on the bedroom set.  
  
Omi looked to his friend as the verse finished.  
  
"Go," Omi whispered.  
  
"Yep," Jayce replied.  
  
The two moved their feet and hands under the blankets giggling and yelping at the right moments, then Omi turned onto his stomach, pulled himself into a kneeling position, and sat up with his back to the audience. He glanced down at Jayce as he was supposed to and pulled the camisole top over his head. He threw it to the floor remembering Yohji's word about it looking good on the floor, and fell back down onto the bed. Jayce made a move to look like he was wrapping his arms around the other bedmate and the lights once again dimmed.  
  
Ouka and the dancers stepped into their routine as Omi and Jayce readied themselves for the next part. Omi had pulled a specially built sheet, complete with fake breasts to hold against himself up from under the bed and was holding it neatly against his chest while Jayce stood to the side of the bed holding a fake cigar. The music faded to an under beat and the lights came up. Jayce spoke his lines.  
  
"Sorry, babe, but it's the way it has to be."  
  
"No, I can't accept that. What was I to you, just a cheap thrill?" Omi countered in a perfect feminine tone. "Love me and leave me?"  
  
He stood up, clutching the sheet to himself. He moved to get the placed robe and made a big deal of putting it on, the sheet falling away once it was tied.  
  
"I'm sorry, Roxie."  
  
"Yeah. You will be," Roxie spoke holding a gun out.  
  
Jayce turned and Omi fired the cap gun. Jayce clutched his chest and fell to the floor in a perfect crumpled heap as the lights went dark.  
  
Ouka sang the last chorus and the music ended.  
  
From the back of the auditorium, Miss Ball spoke to the cast.  
  
"OK, that was great; hard to believe we just ran the play through 2 times and began a third. I just have few notes, so gather around."  
  
The cast walked out and sat on the edge of the stage. Omi held a hand to Jayce and pulled the other teen to his feet.  
  
"Sorry I had to kill you," Omi smiled.  
  
"Sorry I had to die," Jayce said back.  
  
The two-sentence conversation had become one they muttered to each other at the end of that scene each night. They smiled at each other and joined the rest of the cast to hear the notes.  
  
"Ok, opening number looks great. Omi, Jayce keep up the great work, you have no idea how good that whole sequence looks from the audience. Ouka, try to project a little more, we lose you on a couple of words, other than that you are doing great. The dance was great as were the lyrics. Nicely done"  
  
Ouka smiled and nodded.  
  
"Set changes need to be quieter, lift the pieces, do not drag them. If you can't handle the piece, get help; never, I repeat never try to move anything that is too heavy. I don't need an accident on opening night. Also, Reporters, remember which side of the stage you are supposed to enter from. It looks tacky when half the reporters have to scramble across the stage in the intro of the Press Conference Rag."  
  
A few people mumbled and took notes.  
  
"Press Conference Rag. Jayce, as Billy, you have to be louder. I could barely hear you over the orchestra. Also, Omi and Jayce, make the moves more exaggerated. Omi is doing a great job of relaxing his muscles to the point where he looks like he is being thrown around. Use that to your advantage, Jayce; Omi won't break. Sakura, you have the only other solo, make it your own. I want you to exaggerate the movement also. Be more dramatic," she said as she demonstrated a fake hand over the forehead move. "You almost want people to laugh at the drama of the set up conference."  
  
Miss Ball flipped a page on her notebook and looked up at the group of kids before her.  
  
"Any questions at this point? No? Ok, let's continue."  
  
"Miss Ball?"  
  
"Yes, who has a question?"  
  
"My ride is here; I have to go," one of the chorus girls said quietly.  
  
"No problem; be here tomorrow by 6 pm. Curtain goes up at 8.'  
  
The girl nodded and left.  
  
"Just a few more and then we can all go home."  
  
*  
  
The back door to the Koneko opened and a tired Omi stepped through into the kitchen. Following behind walked Yohji with an armload of clothes.  
  
"Go on, kid, off to bed with you."  
  
Omi nodded and made his way up the stairs to the back apartments. Yohji placed the clothes on the back of the chair as Aya and Ken peeked around the door.  
  
"So how'd it go?"  
  
Yohji smiled. "It is going to be great. The kids did a wonderful job tonight."  
  
"How's Omi?"  
  
"Poor thing is exhausted. I never realized he has so much on stage time. I have to admit though, I love the way he incorporated the darts into the Roxie Hart number to form the heart."  
  
Ken smiled. "Yeah, he almost included me in the rehearsal for that on when he began to form the move."  
  
Aya smiled. "Does he know we will be there tomorrow night?"  
  
"Not a clue. He thinks you two have a wedding to set up. He was disappointed but I think he got over it."  
  
"I can't wait to give him the flowers during the curtain call," Ken said.  
  
"Is the arrangement finished?" Yohji asked.  
  
"Yep, it's in the one compartment Omi can't reach. That way he will not go looking for it."  
  
"Perfect."  
  
*  
  
Omi stared at himself in the mirror. Thank the gods for dark streets and makeup remover. He turned the faucets on to fill the sink, and set to work cleaning the makeup from his face.  
  
Fifteen minutes later the light from the bathroom shut off and Omi walked to the side of the bed and fell onto it. He was asleep in moments, not even bothering to get under the covers first.  
  
*  
  
School flew by the next day and at 3 pm the final bell sounded. Omi gathered his books and placed them into his backpack. He hoisted the pack onto his shoulders and made his way out into the hallway. As he passed lockers and students, he noticed all the posters for the school play. He stopped to look at a new poster that had recently been placed on the wall. Someone had taken a digital picture of some of the cast mates at different times during the last week and had made a poster. Square in the middle of the picture collage he stood, or should he say, she stood. Omi smiled and looked at all the pictures. He almost jumped out of his skin when a hand settled on his shoulder.  
  
Omi spun around to face Miss Ball.  
  
"Are you OK, Tsukiyono-san?"  
  
"Miss Ball, I'm fine."  
  
"Sure? You have not been yourself the last few days."  
  
Omi nodded. "Sorry, I am tired, what with school, the play, and my job. It has been a rough week. I will be better."  
  
Miss Ball smiled. "I have no doubt you'll be fine. Can you spare a moment? I have something I need to discuss with you."  
  
"Sure," Omi replied uncertainly.  
  
"My office is this way, don't worry it's nothing bad," she said as she led them down the hall and into a small office.  
  
Omi looked around the room. The walls were covered in posters of plays and theatre memorabilia.  
  
"Wow, Miss Ball, were you in all these plays?"  
  
"Most of them; others I just love." She sat behind the desk. "Omi, please have a seat."  
  
Omi slipped the book bag from his shoulders and sat down, placing the bag beside him.  
  
Miss Ball leaned forward on the desk and looked at him.  
  
"Omi, I just wanted to tell you how proud I am that you took this role. I figured that it would be better to tell you this way rather than in front of the other kids. I know you took some teasing from the kids at first."  
  
"Thank you. I have enjoyed playing Roxie."  
  
"I know that I have asked everyone to get to the school at 6 tonight, but if you want you can come at 7. Go home and rest for a couple of hours."  
  
"I'll be there at 6 like everyone else, but I thank you for the opportunity."  
  
"One more thing, Omi," Miss Ball said reaching into her desk side drawer. She pulled out a small box and slid it across the table.  
  
Omi stopped the small box with his hand and picked it up.  
  
"Open it," Miss Ball said smiling.  
  
Omi slowly opened the box to reveal a lapel pin. The two masks of Comedy and Tragedy stared at him; intertwined around them were golden leaves and flowers.  
  
He looked at his teacher. "I can't accept this."  
  
"Yes, you can. My Theatre Arts teacher gave this pin to me when I played my first lead role. She always said that it was to be handed down to a deserving actor or actress. I want you to have it."  
  
"Miss Ball, I..." Omi looked to the pin and to his teacher. "Can I ask what your first lead role was?"  
  
"A role very close to your heart," she smiled.  
  
"You played Roxie?"  
  
"Yes, and it was then I decided to make the theatre my life. You remind me of me back then, of course with certain differences."  
  
Omi tried not to laugh. "Thank you, I will cherish it."  
  
"I know. Now, get outta here. You only have a few hours until you have to be back."  
  
"Hai," Omi added standing up and picking the bag up again. "See you later, Miss Ball."  
  
The door opened and closed, leaving Miss Ball alone in her office.  
  
*  
  
Omi pulled his bike into the parking area of the Koneko and shut it off. He climbed off the bike and made his way inside. He could hear Aya's voice in the shop, as well as Yohji and Ken. They sounded busy. Omi dropped his stuff, pulled the sweater over his head and went to see it they needed help.  
  
Yohji was the first to hear the footsteps and turned to face Omi, his hands full of long stemmed roses at that moment.  
  
"Omi, hey I didn't hear you come in."  
  
Omi looked around the crowded store, as he pulled his apron from the hook, and began tying it around his waist. He walked up beside Yohji and spoke loudly back, "With all this noise, I'm amazed you can hear anything. How can I help?"  
  
"You can't," Yohji said. "You're not working this afternoon. Go and rest; you have a busy night ahead of you."  
  
"But Yohji-Kun?"  
  
"No buts, Omi," Aya broke in. "We can handle it. Go in the back."  
  
"But don't you and Ken-Kun have a wedding to set up for."  
  
It was Ken who answered this time. "That's tonight. We have it here. Go rest up."  
  
Omi exhaled loudly. It wasn't worth fighting when you were the only one on your side. Untying his apron, he headed back to the kitchen and got a drink. He looked at the clock 4:15 pm. He decided that going to his apartment was the best way to relax. Quietly he made his way up the backstairs.  
  
*  
  
"Come on, Omi, we're going to be late."  
  
The door to Omi's apartment was open and light spilled out onto the walkway.  
  
"I'll be right there, Yohji-kun," Omi replied.  
  
He appeared a moment later with a bag over his shoulder, and a sweat outfit on.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Yohji smiled as he followed Omi down the stairs and into the kitchen area where Aya and Ken sat with the mock flower arrangement they were finishing for the wedding set up.  
  
Ken looked up as they entered the room.  
  
"All set, Omi? Got everything? Food for the intermission?"  
  
Omi huffed lightly. "Yes, Ken-kun, I have everything. I am sorry that you won't be there for opening night, but I understand."  
  
Aya nodded. "Tomorrow we will see the show. No worries."  
  
Yohji mouthed something to Aya and Ken from behind Omi. Aya's eyes widened.  
  
"Oh and Omi...Break a leg."  
  
"Gambatte!" Ken chimed in.  
  
Omi's face broke into a wide smile, "I will do my best."  
  
"Ready?" Yohji asked.  
  
Omi nodded as Yohji waved and turned to open the back door. Omi turned and walked out closing the door behind him.  
  
Ken and Aya waited until they heard the rev of Yohji's sport coupe fall away and then with a shared chuckle, they began to get ready to leave.  
  
*  
  
Jayce stood off to the side of the large waiting area as curtain time approached, his stomach turning summersaults that would have put a gymnast to shame. He was lost in a thought, when a fast paced clicking heel noise brought him back. He turned to the noise to find Omi walking towards him.  
  
"Here you are."  
  
"Hey, Omi, you look great."  
  
"I'm not sure if that's a compliment or not, Jay, but I take it as one. You ok?"  
  
Jayce nodded. "Just nervous."  
  
Omi nodded back. "I know that feeling. It will be great tonight. Remember no one but you will know if you've made a mistake, just keep smiling."  
  
"My folks are out there tonight. I asked them not to sit in the front row, but I am sure they will anyway."  
  
Omi's smile faded. "Yohji is the only one out there tonight for me. Aya and Ken can't make it."  
  
"Sorry, man."  
  
Omi smiled again. "Thanks. It will all work out."  
  
* Out in front of the stage the auditorium was filling up with parents, students, and members of the community. Aya and Ken found seats in the center section about halfway back. They placed a coat over a third seat for Yohji and settled in for the evening. Ken was looking through the program and stopped on the picture collage.  
  
"Oo, look at Ouka," he said shoving the program in front of Aya.  
  
"Ken, I have my own program," Aya returned pushing Ken's arm away.  
  
"Hello, ladies," a voice spoke from behind them. "Fancy seeing you here."  
  
Ken turned to see Yohji standing over them.  
  
"Yohji, we saved you a seat."  
  
"Thanks, but I'm sitting up front with Miss Ball."  
  
"Typical."  
  
"Jealous, Aya?"  
  
"I am!" Ken spoke up for Aya who gave Yohji his patented 'shut up before I kill you' look.  
  
"I'll see you ladies at intermission," he said as he walked away.  
  
*  
  
Two hours later, Roxie and Velma had their own act, and the final song was beginning.  
  
Omi and Ouka sang and danced their way through the number, finishing with loud applause from the audience as the lights fell for the curtain call. Omi stood off to the side with Ouka and waited for their call.  
  
*  
  
Aya stood up and motioned to Ken to move into the aisle. Omi would be up for his bow, and Aya wanted to be there with the flowers. He made his way down the walkway to see Yohji smiling at the flowers in his arms; Aya stopped next to him  
  
"What did you do? Buy all the Freesia in Tokyo?"  
  
"Just about."  
  
*  
  
Ouka stepped away from Omi and out into the lights. The applause grew louder. Omi took a deep breath and walked forward. He made the turn past the cast and moved to the front of the stage. He took his bow to the unprecedented clapping and as he brought his head back up, he noticed the large bouquet of flowers being held out to him. His eyes traveled the length of the arms holding the bouquet to see Aya smiling at him, with Ken and Yohji behind him.  
  
"Well done," Aya whispered as Omi took the flowers and straightened back up.  
  
Omi just grinned.  
  
*  
  
Devoid of makeup, hairspray and tights, Omi sat with the other cast members in the rented out restaurant. The party was a simple one, pizza, soda, and a large cake. At the bar in the far corner, Yohji and Miss Ball sat talking.  
  
"I am so glad you were here tonight, Yohji."  
  
"Andrea, you know I would not have missed it." Yohji replied taking her hand and gently kissing it.  
  
She blushed, but did not pull her hand away. Her other hand reached to get her drink and the two toasted the kids and the play.  
  
*  
  
Back at the Koneko, the enormous freesia bouquet sat on the worktable. Omi was on first shift and had brought them in with him. Ken had wondered why, and Omi had said it would make a good selling tool. After a morning of rampant sales, Ken couldn't agree more.  
  
*  
  
One week later Saturday night.  
  
It all came down to tonight. The last show.  
  
Yohji had dropped Omi off at the school and had left, stating that he would be back in time for the curtain. Omi had told him not to come back; after all he had seen the show every night. While Omi was glad that he had been there, he was sure Yohji was bored of the whole thing.  
  
Miss Ball had the cast assembled in the large changing area.  
  
"This has been a great experience everyone, and I want you to know that I am glad to have had this opportunity. I'd like to thank you all. It is tradition to take a few liberties on the final night; however, I would like to ask that you to keep them to a minimum, after all this is still a stage production. So one last time go out there and have a great time. Break a leg."  
  
The crowd scattered to all directions, except for a handful of students. Miss Ball looked to Omi who was standing with fellow cast members. Jayce stepped forward.  
  
"Miss Ball? We have something for you as a token of our appreciation for all your work."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"As you know, Tsukiyono-kun works in a flower shop, and so we all pooled money together and got him to arrange you a gift."  
  
The students moved aside to reveal a large display of all kinds of flowers. Miss Ball visibly teared up as she looked at the arrangement.  
  
"Thank you all so much. They're lovely." She cleared her throat and checked her watch. "We have 15 mins, let's make sure the stage is set and the props are ready."  
  
The kids left as she stood there looking at the flowers.  
  
*  
  
Omi finished placing the sheet prop next to the bed and looked to Jayce who had the fake cigar in his hand.  
  
"Can you believe this is the last night, Omi?"  
  
"Yeah, it has been quite the ride."  
  
"Everything set over there?"  
  
"Yep, your side?"  
  
Jayce pulled the sheet down on the bed and stood up.  
  
"Done."  
  
It was at that moment that the cell in Omi's pocket began to ring. He pulled the phone out and looked at the number, Yohji's private cell. He opened the phone and held it to his ear.  
  
"Yohji-kun, what's going on?"  
  
"Omi, would you be very upset if I didn't come back until the end of the show?"  
  
"Not at all. You have seen it 3 times, not to mention the rehearsals."  
  
"I could probably play any role in the show."  
  
Omi laughed.  
  
"Call me when it ends; I'll come get you."  
  
"Thanks, Yohji."  
  
"Break a leg, kid," Yohji said as he clicked out.  
  
Omi closed the phone and walked towards the curtain. "I'm just going to put this away."  
  
*  
  
Jayce took one more look around the set and began to make his way off the stage. As he walked into the wing area, his foot hit something in the shadows. He corrected his stride, but not before a large piece of scenery began to wobble next to him.  
  
"Crap," he whispered as he tried to steady the large panel to no avail. The piece rocked forward, then back, before lurching forward and gaining speed as it came down.  
  
Jayce did the only thing he could think of and attempted to leap out of its way. He hit the floor hard on his side, scuffing along the wood floor and hoping to be out of the way.  
  
*  
  
In the large back area the sound of falling objects met ears. Omi was walking back from dropping his cell phone into his bag, as the sound registered. When he saw the large cloud of dust kick up through the door, his walk broke into a run and he cleared the door with a few other people to find Jayce lying on his side, his face in agony.  
  
"Hang on, Jayce," Omi spoke as he attempted to lift the piece off his friend's leg. "I could use some help here," he yelled as a few people stepped forward.  
  
Miss Ball ran through the door and assisted Omi in pulling the panel up far enough for Jayce to slide out from under it. They dropped the panel back to the floor once he was free and went to his side.  
  
Omi looked at his friend's leg. The foot was visibly crushed. It had caught the frame of the panel as it fell.  
  
"It's broken. There is no way he can perform. We need to get an ambulance; that foot needs attention right now."  
  
Miss Ball had her cell phone out and was already talking to the emergency dispatch. She shut her phone and looked to the students around her.  
  
"We have to cancel the show tonight."  
  
"What?"  
  
"No way."  
  
"Miss Ball? You can't."  
  
Omi looked to the faces of his friends as an idea came to mind.  
  
"We may not have to cancel the show. Give me a minute," he said as he stood and walked away.  
  
"What is he planning?"  
  
*  
  
Omi pulled the phone from his bag, opened it and pressed a speed dial number.  
  
"Answer please."  
  
*  
  
Yohji pressed the accelerator as the sports car hugged another curve on the highway. Sometimes he just enjoyed riding the roads of Tokyo, the wind rushing through his hair and the moonlight playing off the water as he crossed the rainbow bridge.  
  
It was that moment that his phone began to ring.  
  
He placed the hands free earpiece into his ear and clicked the phone on.  
  
"Kudoh, speaking, what company you keeping," he said with Yohji flair.  
  
"Yohji-kun, it's me."  
  
The wind dropped from his sail. "Omi?"  
  
"Yeah, Yohji-kun, I need your help."  
  
Yohji slowed the car down. "Why do I get the feeling I'll be making a u- turn and heading back to your school?"  
  
"There has been an accident, and Jayce broke his foot. He can't perform."  
  
"And you need me to come back and take his part, both parts."  
  
"Please Yohji-kun, we'll have to cancel otherwise."  
  
Yohji laughed in spite of himself. "Why do I get the image of you with those giant blue puppy dog eyes you do so well?"  
  
"Yohji," Omi pouted. "I do not have giant puppy dog eyes. Well?"  
  
Yohji was already pulling the car into a u-turn before he answered. "Tell Andrea, I'll be there in 20 minutes."  
  
"You mean Miss Ball."  
  
"Yeah, of course."  
  
"Thanks, Yohji-kun."  
  
*  
  
Omi closed the phone and walked back to the group of people.  
  
"The show will go on," he announced. "I've always wanted to say that."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Miss Ball, Yohji has agreed to take Jayce's part. After all he was my rehearsal partner, and knows the part inside and out."  
  
Miss Ball sighed as the door opened and an emergency person stuck in his head.  
  
"Found you," he said as the door opened and two men with a stretcher walked in.  
  
A few minutes later, Jayce was on his way to the hospital and the curtain was to go up in half and hour.  
  
Miss Ball began to pace.  
  
*  
  
Ken was perched on the edge of the sofa as he watched the soccer game with rapt attention.  
  
"No, NO! Stupid ref, get glasses," he yelled at the box. "Honestly."  
  
Aya stuck his head around the doorframe to see Ken up on his feet and waving his fist at the screen.  
  
"Ken, it's just a game."  
  
"Aya, it's never just a game, especially when it's my old team."  
  
"Oh...I didn't realize. Well, go back to yelling then."  
  
Ken was about to give the TV another telling off when the phone rang. He huffed and scooped the receiver off the table.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Ken-ken, it's Yohji."  
  
"Yohji, what's up?"  
  
"I need a favor. In my apartment hanging in the hall closet is an old suit wrapped in plastic. I need you to get it and bring it to the front door. I will be driving by an about 5 minutes, and I need you to get it for me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Omi's friend Jayce hurt himself, and can't perform tonight. I sort of agreed to be his understudy."  
  
Ken began to laugh. "You're going to be on stage at Omi's play?"  
  
"Yes, Ken. You're not helping. Can you do that for me?"  
  
"Sure. I'll meet you out front," he said pulling the phone from his ear and replacing it in the cradle.  
  
*  
  
Yohji looked at the phone as he shut it off.  
  
"Why do I have the feeling that I am going to regret telling him?"  
  
*  
  
"Be right back, Aya," Ken spoke as he left the room.  
  
"'K," was the reply.  
  
Ken walked to the back door, pulled the extra key set from the wall and made his way up the stairs to Yohji's apartment. He let himself in and found the suit in the closet.  
  
"Wow, this is Yohji's detective outfit. He hasn't worn this in years. Hope it still fits."  
  
*  
  
Yohji pulled the car into the left turn that would bring him past the Koneko. He pulled the car to the curb and shifted to park waiting for the door to open. He didn't have to wait long, as the gate was being lifted as he watched and Ken appeared with the plastic covered suit folded over his arm.  
  
Ken lowered the plastic to the seat of the car and stepped back. Yohji smiled and waved his thanks. He shifted the car again and drove away, leaving Ken smiling as an idea began to make itself known. He walked back into the shop and locked the front door and gate behind him.  
  
Ken walked back into the living room where Aya had changed the channel to a movie.  
  
"Hope you don't mind," he said as Ken stopped in the doorway.  
  
"You up for going out tonight?"  
  
"Not really, Why?"  
  
"I just gave Yohji his detective clothes; he's going to Omi's school."  
  
"I thought he wasn't going to watch the show tonight?"  
  
"He's not watching; he's playing Jayson Reynolds' part."  
  
Aya looked to his friend. "Why?"  
  
Ken grinned. "Jayce hurt himself."  
  
Aya went back to the TV. He brought his hand up to rest under his chin as he spoke.  
  
"Hm, sit home with you and watch a movie, or go to Omi's play unannounced to watch Yohji manhandle Omi." He looked up at Ken. "Such a tough decision. Be ready to go in 5."  
  
"Hah," Ken exclaimed. "This will be interesting."  
  
*  
  
Miss Ball was nervous. It had been almost a half hour since the paramedics took Jayce to the hospital and Yohji was nowhere in sight. She stood next to the large stage door and watched the parking lot for Yohji's car. People were arriving and she was really beginning to worry.  
  
Omi walked up beside her, and she looked to him.  
  
"Any word?" she asked.  
  
"No, but he will be here, Miss Ball, don't worry. Yohji Kudoh is not one to avoid promises."  
  
Miss Ball smiled at her young star. "I guess you're right, but why this had to happen on the last performance, I don't understand."  
  
"At least it's not opening night."  
  
"Always the optimist, aren't you?"  
  
Omi smiled a pained smile as he looked down at his heeled feet.  
  
"I have to be," he said as light caught the pin on his dress. He reached up to unfasten it and removed it from the fabric. Palming the pin he brought his hand up to his teacher.  
  
"Here, Miss Ball, tonight you should wear this."  
  
Miss Ball looked down and smiled. "It's your pin, Omi."  
  
"Yeah, but didn't you say I should pass it on to a deserving actor or actress?"  
  
Miss Ball laughed. "Touché, Omi," she said taking the pin from Omi's lax hand and fixing it onto her dress.  
  
"Besides that, Yohji is here."  
  
"Thank gods," she said walking out towards the parking lot. "Oh and Omi, You're getting the pin back after the show."  
  
Omi smiled.  
  
*  
  
Yohji stepped out of the car and picked up he suit. He turned to find Andrea standing before him. Before he could open his mouth, she had flung her arms around him and was hugging him and speaking in a rush.  
  
"Oh thank you, Yohji, for doing this; I am so glad you're here; you have no idea."  
  
"Um, you're welcome."  
  
*  
  
Back at the door, Omi watched the little reunion on the parking lot tarmac.  
  
'Great,' he thought to himself. 'If he's not already screwing my teacher, he soon will be.'  
  
Omi let the door close as he walked back to the waiting area.  
  
*  
  
"Let's go, Ken. We are running out of time," Aya yelled into the living room.  
  
"'K, I just wanted to bring the camcorder tonight."  
  
"Why? We already taped it."  
  
"We don't have the version with Yohji in it though."  
  
"Right."  
  
*  
  
It was almost time. The students were in place. Yohji stood to the side with his arm draped over Omi.  
  
"Thanks for doing this, Yohji-kun."  
  
"Oh, don't thank me yet, Omiitchi," he said in a tone that made Omi blush and be nervous at the same time.  
  
Omi turned to him. "What are you planning, Yohji?"  
  
"Do you trust me?"  
  
Omi wasn't sure how to respond to that question.  
  
"Uh, sure I do."  
  
'Then just go with the flow, kid."  
  
Omi swallowed a lump that had suddenly formed in his throat. He really hoped he wasn't going to regret his choice of help tonight.  
  
*  
  
Ken and Aya hopped out of the car and sprinted for the doorway. They had less than three minutes to the opening curtain, and one thing was for sure with this play, Miss Ball began on time.  
  
Ken placed the money down and took the tickets from the two ladies at the desk. They found seats just as the lights dimmed and the overhead announcement came on  
  
"Made it," Ken breathed, pulling the camcorder from its bag and popping the tape in.  
  
"Wouldn't miss it," Aya responded heavily.  
  
The announcement ended and the music began.  
  
Aya and Ken both grinned and settled in for a fun show.  
  
*  
  
On cue Omi stepped out of the wings pulling Yohji along by his tie; Yohji allowing himself to be lead. Omi had gone through the scene with him before the show started and decided to change the order of the entrance. Yohji had an idea of what to do. He took a drink from the prop bottle and handed to Omi who proceeded to take his drink. Omi then turned as his directions had told him to, but Yohji had other ideas. He scooped a surprised Omi into an over the shoulder lift, walked to the bed, and bounced the kid down onto the mattress. Omi's surprised squeak following him down. The lights dimmed and Omi huffed. Quietly he whispered, as he pulled his coat and hat off and handed it to the waiting stagehand.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Giving the audience what they want." Yohji said pulling his over coat off and throwing it backstage.  
  
"Yohji, it's a play, not fan service in an anime."  
  
"Relax and enjoy, Omi."  
  
"Pull up the covers, Yohji. We're supposed to be fooling around under them"  
  
"Yohji Kudoh, never supposedly fools around with anyone. You're mine, Omittchi," he growled.  
  
Yohji reached to pull the covers half way. Ouka finished her verse and the light changed.  
  
"Eh?" was all Omi got to say as Yohji tackled him in the bed.  
  
Although Yohji wasn't really doing anything to his friend, the look was completely different. Yohji knew Omi was ticklish and was using it to the fullest extent. The snorts and little laughs coming from Omi sounded much more erotic when carried by the acoustics of the auditorium. Yohji then pulled Omi up and over him with the kid's back facing the audience and instead of Omi removing his own shirt, Yohji's hands moved up to do it for him.  
  
Out in the audience Miss Ball swallowed the lump that had appeared in her throat.  
  
'Gods.' she thought to herself, 'He's good.' Her tongue darted out to wet very dry lips.  
  
Yohji slipped the camisole over Omi's head and instead of throwing it down, wrapped it around Omi's neck and pulled him forward on top of himself.  
  
The music changed, the lights dimmed, and Ouka missed her cue from watching them.  
  
Omi brought his giggling under control and looked down at Yohji.  
  
"That was low," he said attempting to slide off of Yohji, who held him in place  
  
"Maybe, but I didn't hear you complaining. What's next?"  
  
"We finish; you get out of bed, I get out of bed, and I kill you."  
  
"Sounds easy."  
  
"Ready?"  
  
Once again the lights came up and Omi leaned against Yohji's chest. He pushed himself up into a sitting position straddling Yohji's hips, arched his back, and with a low guttural moan, threw his head back.  
  
Several people in the audience shifted their positions and caught their breath. Many people were going to get lucky once they got home thanks to this little performance.  
  
Ken looked down to find Aya's hand moving slowing in his lap. Ken smiled.  
  
Omi fell forward once again onto Yohji and rolled off to the side. Yohji pulled one of the covers around him, and stood up. Omi pulled the special sheet to him and sat up in the bed. He launched into his rehearsed lines for the last time.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Sorry babe, but it's the way it has to be."  
  
"No, I can't accept that. What was I to you, just a cheap thrill?" Omi countered in a perfect feminine tone. "Love me and leave me?"  
  
He stood up, clutching the sheet to himself. He moved to get the placed robe and made a big deal of putting it on, the sheet falling away once it was tied.  
  
"I'm sorry, Roxie."  
  
"Yeah. You will be," Roxie spoke holding a gun out.  
  
Yohji turned and Omi fired the cap gun. In true Kudoh fashion, Yohji clutched his chest and fell to the floor in a perfect crumpled heap as the lights went dark.  
  
Ouka sang the last chorus and the music ended. The audience clapped their approval.  
  
Ken and Aya looked to each other.  
  
"What just happened?" Ken asked.  
  
Aya leaned over. "I'm not sure, but I will say this, we need to go home and see what pops up."  
  
Ken snorted.  
  
Omi moved to help Yohji stand and together they made their way off the stage.  
  
In the darkness, Miss Ball left her seat and quickly moved backstage.  
  
Yohji walked into the changing area where other cast members were regarding him with looks of quiet astonishment. Ouka came around the corner to change, saw Yohji and Omi and walked to them.  
  
"What the heck was that, Omi?"  
  
Omi brought his hands up in a surrender gesture. "Don't look at me, I had nothing to do with it."  
  
No one heard Miss Ball until she spoke.  
  
"My gods, Yohji, Omi, that was incredible. I have no idea what you were doing, but I know what it did to some to the audience."  
  
Yohji smiled as Omi blushed.  
  
"Um, Miss Ball?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Sakura can't sing the solo on the Press Conference Rag. She lost her voice."  
  
Miss Ball sighed, "Why am I not surprised. Ok, who also knows the dance and the lyrics?"  
  
"You're the only one," Sakura croaked from behind her. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Then I will do the part."  
  
*  
  
The lights came up to greet the audience with a closed curtain. One of the kids stepped out to a row of set up microphones as if to introduce the press conference. Omi and Yohji standing behind him. The cast members who had parts as reporters stood in front of the stage and looked up at the three.  
  
"Mr. Billy Flynn and Miss Roxie Heart have called a conference.  
  
Yohji went into his lines that were written on the podium in front of him.  
  
"My client would like to say a few words. Roxie?"  
  
Omi stepped forward.  
  
"I was drawn like a moth to the flame, who spread its wings, and..."  
  
Yohji pulled him back and spoke again. "We'll take your questions."  
  
The music began and the curtains opened. The cast members scurried to their seats and faced the audience, notebooks ready.  
  
Yohji sat down and quickly pulled Omi down to his lap by the handle in the dress.  
  
"Mr. Billy Flynn and the Press Conference Rag. Notice how his lips never move. Almost."  
  
Reporters: Where'd you come from?  
  
Billy (as Roxie): Mississippi.  
  
Reporters: And your parents?  
  
Billy (as Roxie): Very wealthy.  
  
Reporters: Where are they now?  
  
Billy (as Roxie): Six feet under.  
  
Billy: But she was granted one more start, the Convent of the Sacred Heart!  
  
Reporters: When'd you get there?  
  
Billy (as Roxie): 1920  
  
Reporters: How old were you?  
  
Billy (as Roxie): Don't remember.  
  
Reporters: Then what happened?  
  
Billy (as Roxie): I met Amos, and he stole my heart away, Convinced me to elope one day  
  
Mary Sunshine: A convent girl! A run-away marriage! Oh, it's too terrible. You poor, poor dear.  
  
Reporters: Who's Fred Casely?  
  
Billy (as Roxie): My ex-boy friend.  
  
Reporters: Why'd you shoot him?  
  
Billy (as Roxie): I was leavin'.  
  
Reporters: Was he angry?  
  
Billy (as Roxie): Like a madman! Still I said, "Fred, move along."  
  
Billy: She knew that she was doin' wrong.  
  
Reporters: Then describe it.  
  
Billy (as Roxie): He came toward me.  
  
Reporters: With a pistol?  
  
Billy (as Roxie): From my bureau.  
  
Reporters: Did you fight him?  
  
Billy (as Roxie): Like a tiger.  
  
Billy: He had strength and she had none, And yet we both reached for the gun  
  
Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes we both  
  
Oh yes, we both  
  
Oh yes, we both reached for  
  
The gun, the gun, the gun, the gun  
  
Oh yes, we both reached for the gun  
  
For the gun.  
  
Billy and Reporters:  
  
Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes they both  
  
Oh yes, they both  
  
Oh yes, they both reached for  
  
The gun, the gun, the gun, the gun  
  
Oh yes, they both reached for the gun  
  
For the gun.  
  
Billy: Understandable, understandable, Yes, it's perfectly understandable, comprehensible, comprehensible  
  
Not a bit reprehensible  
  
It's so defensible!  
  
Reporters: How you're feeling?  
  
Billy (as Roxie): Very frightened.  
  
Reporters: Are you sorry?  
  
Omi broke in.  
  
Roxie: Are you kidding?  
  
Yohji took the moment to lightly cuff Omi across the back of the head.  
  
Reporters: What's your statement?  
  
Billy (as Roxie): All I'd say is  
  
Though my choo-choo jumped my track  
  
I'd give my life to bring him back.  
  
Reporters: And?  
  
Billy (as Roxie): Stay away from...  
  
Reporters: What?  
  
Billy (as Roxie): Jazz and liquor.  
  
Reporters: And?  
  
Billy (as Roxie): And the men who...  
  
Reporters: What?  
  
Billy (as Roxie): Play for fun.  
  
Omi pointed back to Yohji, while smiling at the audience.  
  
Reporters: And what?  
  
Billy (as Roxie): That's the thought that...  
  
Reporters: Yeah!  
  
Billy (as Roxie): Came upon me...  
  
Reporters: When?  
  
Billy (as Roxie): When we both reached for the gun!  
  
Yohji stood up suddenly, causing Omi to fall to the floor. Yohji took Miss Ball into his arms as the two sang.  
  
Mary Sunshine: Understandable, understandable.  
  
Billy and Mary Sunshine:  
  
Yes, it's perfectly understandable  
  
Comprehensible, comprehensible  
  
Not a bit reprehensible  
  
It's so defensible!  
  
Omi used the momentary silence to cough loudly. Yohji shook himself out of his haze and looked to the sprawled form on the floor, he leaned over and pulled Omi to his feet. He took the step back, spun Omi around and dropped him back onto his lap.  
  
Billy: Let me hear it!  
  
Reporters:  
  
Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes they both  
  
Oh yes, they both  
  
Oh yes, they both reached for  
  
The gun, the gun, the gun, the gun  
  
Oh yes, they both reached  
  
For the gun For the gun.  
  
Billy: A little louder!  
  
Reporters  
  
Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes they both  
  
Oh yes, they both  
  
Oh yes, they both reached  
  
For the gun, the gun,  
  
Billy: Now you got it!  
  
Yohji stood Omi up and stood up behind him. The two began to dance to the music as the reporters sang.  
  
Reporters The gun, the gun  
  
Oh yes, they both reached  
  
For the gun  
  
For the gun.  
  
Billy and reporters:  
  
Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes they both  
  
Oh yes, they both  
  
Oh yes, they both reached for  
  
The gun, the gun, the gun, the gun  
  
Oh yes, they both reached for the gun.  
  
Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes they both  
  
Oh yes, they both  
  
Oh yes, they both reached for  
  
The gun, the gun, the gun, the gun,  
  
The gun, the gun, the gun, the gun,  
  
The gun, the gun, the gun, the gun,  
  
The gun, the gun, the gun, the gun.  
  
Billy:  
  
Both reached for the...gun  
  
Omi took it upon himself to dance a little more as the song came to an end.  
  
Reporters:  
  
The gun, the gun, the gun, the gun  
  
The gun, the gun, the gun, the gun  
  
The gun, the gun, the gun, the gun  
  
The gun, the gun, the gun, the gun  
  
Yohji grabbed Omi by the handle and pulled him back towards him. He placed his arm around the smaller man and pushed him forward, then back to fold over his arm.  
  
Both reached for the gun.  
  
The music ended and all on stage froze. Yohji froze with his face inches from Miss Ball's face, and Omi found himself bent over Yohji's back looking at the audience upside down, his arms hanging limply.  
  
The audience clapped and the lights dimmed. In a rush the stage was cleared for Roxie's number. Omi passed the side wing and immediately began pulling the over dress off to reveal the sequined short outfit beneath it. Yohji stood beside him and took the pieces of costume from his friend. Ouka handed him a bottle of water, which Omi emptied quickly. The mirror set was in place, the music began and the spot picked up one beige shoe as it poked around the panel, followed by a cream colored leg that became Omi.  
  
Omi sang the song perfectly and for the fourth time hit the darts in the perfect formation to form the heart, much to the delight of the audience.  
  
*  
  
Intermission came and went, and Aya found himself clapping at the final curtain call. Once all the bows had been taken and the applause died down. Omi and Ouka stepped forward and motioned for the room to quiet down. Ouka handed the mic to Omi.  
  
"We have a few thank you's to say that will only take a few minutes. First to Miss Ball, for an amazing experience."  
  
The cast clapped as they waited for Miss Ball to appear.  
  
And waited,  
  
And waited.  
  
Omi handed the mic to Ouka and excused himself with a huff. He walked behind the stage to find a sight that made him smile. He folded his arms over his chest and waited.  
  
"Ahem," he said very loudly causing Yohji and Miss Ball to separate very quickly and very red faced. Omi noticed that Miss Ball appeared to be crying.  
  
"Omi!" Miss Ball squeaked, wiping her face with her hand.  
  
"Bishu?"  
  
"We're waiting to present you on stage."  
  
"Oh, the curtain call is over already?" She blushed and smoothed her clothes back into place, as she left the stage area.  
  
Omi looked to Yohji. "What was that all about?"  
  
Yohji snaked an arm around Omi's shoulders. "I was telling her that although I enjoy her company, there is another in my life."  
  
Omi exhaled, shaking Yohji's arm from its place and walked back out onto the stage next to Ouka.  
  
"As we were saying, thank you, Miss Ball for an amazing experience."  
  
Miss Ball walked from the side doors of the stage and up onto stage, where she bowed and thanked her kids.  
  
"To our great orchestra and musical director."  
  
More clapping.  
  
"And to Yohji Kudoh, who stepped in to take the double role of Fred Casely and Billy Flynn at the last minute."  
  
Yohji stepped out from behind Omi and waved to the audience.  
  
"Thank you all for supporting this production. Good night."  
  
The cast disappeared behind the curtain, as the house lights came up. People began gathering their stuff and leaving. Ken shut the camcorder down and placed it into the small bag he had brought.  
  
"Won't Yohji be surprised that we got his stage debut on tape?"  
  
"Surprised is one word for it. I was thinking more along the lines of enraged," Aya replied.  
  
Ken smiled as they headed for the door.  
  
*  
  
Omi walked through the door, followed by Yohji. Ken and Aya had left long before and the lack of lights and movement around the place led them both to believe that they had retired for the night.  
  
Without missing a step Omi turned and headed up the stairs to his apartment. Yohji followed his lead and headed in the same direction. Quietly they passed Aya doorway and paused as they heard what sounded very much like a moan. Yohji looked to Omi who shrugged, walked on and disappeared into his apartment.  
  
Yohji stood by the door and listened for a few minutes. He smiled at the noises coming from his friends' place.  
  
"Yep, I'm a great actor."  
  
*  
  
The following Friday, Omi was pleased that he did not have to go to the school for the play, although part of him was sad that he was back to his "normal" routine. He and Yohji were in the final stages of cleaning up the evening meal when he heard what he thought was his voice.  
  
"Did you hear that?"  
  
"I thought you were singing over there."  
  
"Nope, Not me," Omi replied dropping the washcloth and walking to the door.  
  
Ken and Aya were sitting on the sofa in front of the large TV when Omi walked in followed by Yohji. Both stopped when the TV picture came back up to show them in the final performance of "Chicago".  
  
"Oh Geez," Omi whispered lowering his head.  
  
Yohji looked from Ken to Aya and then back to Ken.  
  
"Which one of you is responsible for this?" he asked sternly, as Omi looked back up.  
  
Ken began to chuckle. "Don't know what you mean, Yohji."  
  
"Whichever one of you made that tape, you are so going down," he said looking directly at Ken as he sprang from the door and vaulted over the sofa, tackling Ken to the floor, spilling popcorn all over the place.  
  
Omi laughed and watched as the wrestling over the remote ensued.  
  
Aya looked to Omi and exhaled, as Ken caught his breath and spat, "Maybe we should have you undress Omi again for laughs, Yohji."  
  
"Ken-Kun," Omi squeaked.  
  
"Maybe you and Aya should go back upstairs and make some more beautiful music together."  
  
That stopped the fight cold. Aya looked to Ken, and Omi looked to Yohji. Omi shook his head slightly in a "no" gesture. Aya and Ken had not announced their relationship yet, and Omi didn't think this would be the way to uncover it.  
  
"Kidding," Yohji said with a smile, as he used the momentary lapse to pull the remote from Ken's hand and hit the stop button.  
  
The silence became eerie, until Omi broke it. "Who's up for the movies? I hear the quad up the street is showing "Chicago"."  
  
Three loud groans were heard, followed by a rustling of movement and a loud peel of laughter. Moments later Yohji walked out carrying Omi over his shoulder, with Ken and Aya following.  
  
"Put me down, Yohji-kun."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Come on, put me down," Omi yelped between laughs. "Yohji!"  
  
Yohji walked into the darkened shop, past the rows of refrigerators and into the work area where he proceeded to dump Omi into a large water-filled basin.  
  
"Cool off, starlet," he joked, wiping his hands in an overdone gesture, and walking away.  
  
Owari  
  
Don't plagiarize.  
  
Don't make me go Tsukiyono on your ass  
  
Mari-chan: Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes it's done...  
  
Andrea: That's not the right words, Mari. (Sings the correct words as she dances around) 


End file.
